Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, and he is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow. Biography Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens , it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his bloodlust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment.Shi No Numa Character Bios Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Moon/Quotes}} Gallery File:Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa Tak Ws.png|Takeo on the Water Slide 2011-08-10_00001.jpg|Takeo during Gameplay in Kino Der Toten 2011-08-10_00004.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der toten Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit Trivia * Though Takeo gets a lot of respect from Dempsey, he only returns a certain amount of this respect (Although Dempsey doesn't seem to notice). *He hates Nikolai Belinski who, in turn, hates him as well. * Also, he is the only one to acknowledge that Dempsey is "slowly, but surely" recovering from his memory loss. * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance although this is not likely as the others don't look or sound any older. * In Shangri-La, he often calls Nikolai "Nikki". This was thought to be a friendly nickname, but it turns out it's a mild insult, since Nikki is a female version of Nikolai/Nicholas. Nikolai does utter girlish screams, but only when he's crossing the Punji stakes. *Takeo was a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *Takeo thinks the Monkey Bomb is very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk because it tastes like fish and this reminds him of his home in Japan. *Also, Takeo seems to have preference to SMGs. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo is allergic to prunes. *In Call Of the Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is said to be sick and isn't talking at all during the dialogs. It is strongly hinted that Takeo is the one constantly throwing up, as the Richtofen's line "Well that's what you get for eating raw fish!" states that Takeo has eaten sushi, a Japanese food that Takeo likes, as he has previously stated. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped easter egg in solo, they unlock an Xbox Live Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which spells out NEWB. *Takeo shows out-loud respect towards Richtofen, yet holds a secret grudge against him. *His actual hate against Richtofen continues in Shangri-La, where he might say "One day, I will make Richtofen wish he had amnesia!" when he gets the Mnesia, suggesting he may be starting to remember what Richtofen did to him before he had his memory erased. *If the player gets the Monkey Bomb in Shangri-La, Takeo will sometimes talk about how he murdered his own family for their insolence. *In Shangri-La, Takeo says that his favorite upgraded weapon is the Mnesia. *His favorite weapon seems to be the AK-74u, as he says in Shangri-La. *In Moon, Takeo no longer has his hat on. *Takeo appears to dislike the low-gravity on the Moon, as indicated by one of his quotes. References Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shangri-La